


Безнадежная фантазия

by av2, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fucking, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, PWP, WTF Kombat 2021, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Зик мог только догадываться как сильно разведке нужно знать их с Эреном планы на мир. Но когда увидел перед собой голого Ливая в чулках быстро понял — у него нет шансов.
Relationships: Levi/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170455
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Безнадежная фантазия

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн примерно 110 главы.

— Ты же расскажешь мне свой план, да? — раздается шепот.

В зеркале видно, как его тело взопрело. Мокро под складкой ягодиц, покрасневшая спина вся в свежей испарине, чужим потом не надышаться. Приподнятый член так и просится потереться о руку. Очень душно, хочется заставить его упасть на четвереньки и задрать кверху жопу.

Это все из-за чулков, которые он незнамо зачем напялил. 

Сухой мускулистый зад сложно принять за женский, но Зик объявил бы себя полным долбоебом, если бы хотел женских прелестей от Ливая. Его угрюмый Аккерман оказался слишком упорным и решил заняться сексом с Зиком в обмен на план. П-л-а-н. Идея прихлопнутая как ни крути, Зик бы посмеялся, если бы у него не стояло.

Этот коротышка-дьявол откуда-то все разузнал. Все: какие Зику нравятся, в чем и где. Ливай смотрит испытующе и недобро — но других взглядов у него, кажется, нет. Черт знает что в его голове. Отворачивается от зеркала и идет навстречу. Поясок для чулок крепко сидит на тазу, а черная резинка слегка отвисает при шаге вперед. Пахнет чужим горячим телом. Между ног короткие волоски, видно все: член, яички, внутреннюю неровную линию бедер. Кружева прозрачные и сквозь них красный лак на ногах будто сияет. За момент в Зике резко обрывается сила воли. Его колени слабеют, но Ливай опережает: падает перед ним, принимает на спину вес.

Блядоватая блядь. Не о долге он думает, не о планах! Зик слепнет и на ощупь находит куда присунуть, под него все готово, все во влаге и слизи. На вкус должно быть как у девки! Горячая дырка легко пропускает в себя, проглатывает до яиц — и там невыносимо хорошо. Руки цепляют поясок, тянут в разные стороны, отпускают со шлепком. Ливай с тихим стоном прогибается и поудобнее расставляет ноги, чтобы мошонка к мошонке, чтобы от ебки все перетряслось в волосатый омлет и прожарилось на смазке и сперме.

— Трахни меня, — между стоном и стоном произносит Ливай, а Зик лишь слабо посмеивается. 

Ведь и так его трахает, но он все равно просит и просит. Гребанная давалка, ну точно спал со своим Смитом. А если не спал, то от одиночества повредился мозгом и разоделся как девка. Пришел к мужику в дом в Либерио и решил поскакать на хуйце. О-о, как же Зику жаль, что у его Звероподобного нет члена, Ливай бы весь измазался в его соке, а если бы начал крутиться, как он умеет, внутри, то пришлось бы ему вылететь головой вперед на струе спермы!..

Его конфетка, его куколка, его широкие плечи, его оттопыренные ушки. Взрослый мальчик с тупой прической, из-за которой постоянно хочется схватить его за затылок и впиться в шею как вампир. Хотя ни одна обезьяна не сосет кровь, Зик высосал бы до последней капли. Как его разгадали, как узнали, что все его кошмарные сны о встрече в Шиганшине заканчивались позорной дрочкой? Заняться сексом с Аккерманом казалось настолько абсурдной и самонадеянной мечтой, что такую иметь мог только последний мудила, кайфующий от игр с огнем. Зик отлично подходил под это определение.

Ливай своевольничает и проворно укладывается на спину, терпя промахи Зика по ягодицами и животу. Задирает ноги и выпрямляет их так, что лицо оказывается скрыто. Приходится развести щиколотки в разные стороны, щупая узор ткани. Мордашка красная, в глазах безумие, а губы сухие и колючие. Какие еще планы он хочет услышать от Зика в такой момент? Кожица быстро смягчается под напором языка, и если сейчас сюда ворвется хоть вся королевская рать, хоть Магат с Воинами, да хоть бабка с дедкой, Зик не скажет, а _покажет_ , какой у него план. Ебаться с Ливаем до гробовой доски, вот его план. Долбить Ливая так, чтобы они оба с ума сошли от оргазма.

Один дышит воздухом второго, глаза Ливая от удовольствия скашиваются к переносице. Какой разврат, какое желание, член залетает со свистом как в текущую киску. Легче, чем лететь по ветру, падать вниз и плыть по течению. В ноздри бьет резкий запах пота. Липкий пах, секс, каменный хер в руке горит как головешка и плавит кости рук. 

— Сладкая принцесса, — отрезвляюще четко произносит Зик.

Сахарная кожа, нежная душа и горячее сердце. У них одна страсть на двоих, одно желание жить как все и не думать о судьбах народов. Сколько же его тело в себе таит радостей и избавлений. Раствориться бы в нем, затрахаться; пропасть в звериной физике и врасти друг в друга мышцами.

На нижнюю губу выползает глянцевый розовый язычок. Похож на мармеладку, так и просится в рот!

Пинок по колену выбивает из сна, но выражение лица кончающего Ливая запечатляется на сетчатке. 

— Ты там дрочишь что ли? — мерзковато гнусавит капитан Аккерман. Уже настоящий, хмуро пялившийся с порога палатки. — Че за принцесса?

Хоть убей, но Зик не может ответить. Где он? Внутри темно, в просвете сияет утренний лес, шумят котелки и ложки скребут по тарелкам. А. Завтрак, пришли звать. Сердце колотится, будто трах еще продолжается. Что-то мямлит, пока зрение накладывает искаженное похотью красное лицо Ливая-из-сна на Ливая-из-настоящего. Становится смешно, в сознании мигает мысль, что штаны все мокрые.

— Ну и козел же ты, капитан. Не дал сон досмотреть.

— Тебе подсказать концовку? Ты спустил в свою принцессу. А до этого поорал на весь лагерь.

Тот щурится уже незнакомо-ехидно. Издевается. Зик вздыхает, окончательно придя в себя. «Глупый, разодетый в чулки гном. Тебе отшибло последние мозги, когда я спустил в твою пизду, по ошибке названную задницей», — с наслаждением думает он. Желание растереть Ливая в порошок уравновешивает потребность залюбить его до безумия. Все становится на круги своя.


End file.
